


The Guardian Angel

by Rjv720



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjv720/pseuds/Rjv720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I originally posted all this chapters on Wattpad, but I will post them here as well.. </p><p>I was standing there watching him being buried; I can't believe that he is gone now. Why him, why now? I balled my fist.<br/>"Whoever did this will pay! I, Zayn Malik 1 take revenge for Justin. I swear to myself I will do this.. Whatever it takes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> So please read this before anything; there is a lot of stuff in the book that has not been changed. I really don't have the time to edit it either so sorry for the mistakes. Take note that each chapter for the first few chapters I wrote with someone else. Then we decided for myself to finish so if you see the difference in writing that will be the reason why.

{Zayn}

I sat down in front of the window, looking out into the pouring rain as I put the cigarette back into my mouth. I inhale the smoke, keeping it in my lungs, enjoying the warmth and how it lingers through my cold and tense body. I then exhale, closing my eyes as I do so, feeling the smoke slowly caress my face before leaving out the window. I repeat a few times now until my cigarette dies out. I'm on my fourth and I don't want to stop.

The aching pain makes its way over to my chest, pounding harshly as if it wanted to grab my attention. It does, so I clutch my shirt, slightly digging my nails into the skin. I try not to show any signs of pain, even though no one is here to watch.

I've been having these attacks ever since Justin was gone. They're often and happen at least two times. I ignore them, it's what I always do when I'm in pain; I ignore. But it's not always the best thing to do because whatever you are ignoring is still there, the pain is still there but you choose to pretend as if nothing were hurting you.

I've been hurting without Justin and I wish he were here, to cuddle with me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wish he can somehow tell me that this was some sort of sick and twisted joke, that he's not dead, that today is not the day of his funeral.

The funeral to which I am not going to.

I can't stand to see him be lowered down six feet underground. I can't stand the fact that, that will be the last time I would ever actually 'see' him. I can't stand the fact that he is dead because of my fault.

I've done way too many bad things before, I've meet awful people. But my past did not come back and bite me in the neck, instead, it bit Justin.

I wiped the few tears gathering up in my eyes because I wasn't going to do that again. I've cried too many times and I think it's not healthy to do so once again after two weeks of his death.

There's a knock at my door and I groan.

They open anyway, without any permission. I hear footsteps behind me and I already know who it is due to the unpleased grunt escaping his lips.

"Zayn, why aren't you in your suit?" He says, referring to the tux that lay on my bed. Perfectly ironed and washed small details of silver on the pockets and sleeves. Shame that I won't be wearing it today.

"Niall, I've told you more than once; I'm not going to the funeral." I put my dead cigarette in the ashtray, but when I am going to pull a new one out of the pack, it's being pulled away from my hands. "Give that back, you tosser!" I exclaim, knotting my eyebrows once I look up from where I am sitting to see Niall with a disappointed look on his face.

"These aren't going to do any well to your depression." He says sternly, shaking the box so the cigarettes inside them would rattle.

I scoff and reach up to snatch them away from him. "I'm not depressed." I defend, sticking the pack inside of my pocket so he wouldn't take them away from me again.

"You haven't left your room in a full week."

"So what? Most people do that." I roll my eyes, looking out the window, avoiding his intense stair.

"Yeah, depressed people." He takes my chin into his hands, making me look at him. "Get dressed Zayn; you're going to regret not going to his funeral."

I pull my chin away and snort. "Why? Because I didn't say my last 'goodbye's?" I say dramatically, in a sarcastic way.

"No." Niall says. "Because he would've gone if you were to be the one that is dead."  
And because of that, I find myself in an itchy suit as I stand outside in the rain, watching as they lower my best friend into the ground. There was a moment of silence, the only sound to be heard was sniffles and the rain colliding with the ground.

Niall nudges my side and leans into whisper something in my ear. "It's okay to cry during funerals." He reminds me.

"Is it okay not to?" I say back, my tone slightly stern as I look into his sad blue eyes.

He doesn't answer; he just purses his lips and watches how the workers fill the hole up with wet dirt. His coffin slowly disappearing, Justin slowly disappearing.

Then I realize again that this is all my fault, he's dead because of me. He shouldn't have met me in the first place, he would've been okay. He would've been alive and smiling.

I feel the familiar aching pain go up to my head, the only sound I hear is the sound of my heart beating loudly into my ears. The priest is saying something, but I hear nothing. The pain begins to pound into my chest, and in my lungs, knocking my breath out.

I gasp for air as I grip onto Niall's shoulder. He immediately turns to look at me with concerned eyes, his hands gripping onto my shoulders, preventing me from falling to my knees. He says something, but it's sounds as if he were underwater. It's muffled as he says it even louder, I don't answer because something else is leaving my lips. I let out a cry, it's loud because now I feel all eyes on me.

I suddenly lose balance but Niall catches me. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I flutter my eyes open, a figure close to a tree. A familiar smile on his face as he walks a bit closer. There is a glow that goes with him, a glow that follows him as he walks towards me. 

I recognize him, his smile, but there is something I see that I find… strange yet beautiful.

A pair of large white angel wings sits on his shoulder blades, which reminds of the tattooed ones he had. He bats them slightly, before flying away and I swear that I have gone mental just by seeing that. 

I feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier, to the point they are finally closed. I see darkness.


	2. Seeing Justin Again

{Zayn} 

I see darkness...

I couldn't open my eyes; they started to feel very heavy..   
"Zayn.. Come back to me Z.." I heard someone speak. Was it Irish..  
"Ni... Niall.. I'm.: going to see Justin now.." I said softy. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy.. I went back to sleep, or at least I thought I did.. I did see some light.. Where am I.. I thought. This wasn't home..   
"You're here." A voice said. I turned..  
"Justin! Where am I ?" I asked. I ran to him hugging him. "I've missed you. I've missed you so much. Is this.. Heaven?" I asked. He nodded. "Why am I here?"   
"I would like to ask you that. Do you remember the last thing you did, before coming here ?" He asked.   
"I was.. At your funeral. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to say good bye to know that you were really gone. I didn't want to accept that it was my fault that you're gone. It's all my fault Justin– all mine."I said. I started crying. "All mine. I'm sorry. So so so so sorry. Justin. If you didn't meet me this wouldn't have happened. You will still been alive, you could've had kids, and a wife–"   
"Whoa hold up tiger. Kids, a wife? No that's not me. I am gay. Well was now that I'm dead. And you, you need to go back to Niall. He is crying for you." I nodded. He waved his hand in front of me. "Your body has been cured, but I think it wasn't anything to be cured off since it was a broken heart that brought you here. I will also be in your heart; I love you and know that I will always be here– I'm your guardian angel. I'm your wings which will protect you from harm. You were my saviour and now I'm yours. You brought me kindness and was a brother to me. You also made me laugh. I still remember your jokes with Niall.. You know he was the one who figured out I was gay.. But also remember this. My death was no accident– someone murdered me because I was with you. I spent all my time with you and they killed me. Just remember that." He said. He kissed my cheek. "It's time for you to go now. Say hi to everyone for me okay? I love you." He said.   
"I love you too." I said softly and I closed my eyes once more. My body shook with an intense jolt and i opened my eyes.   
"Zayn?" Niall asked. I nodded.  
"Niall.." I said. He held me and cried in my arms.  
"I'm sorry for making you go. I didn't know the stress would put you into cardiac arrest. I thought you would be okay." He said. I just held him.  
"Thank you." I said and he looked at me with a smile. "I now know the real cause of his death." He looked at me and I nodded. "He also said hi too." I laughed.  
"So you know the real reason?" He asked; I nodded.  
"Jealousy." I said.   
"Jealousy..?" He asked. I nodded. "How can someone be jealous of him. It just doesn't make sense. Justin was new to here. You befriended him because he was lonely. Was there another lonely person out there? Or was there more then just one person who was lonely?"   
"I am not sure. But I swear to myself that I will take revenge on the person who did this to my best friend. How do I not know, but I will at whatever cost it takes. He deserves this at least. From one friend, to another. This I vow. Forever and Always... Niall help me up. I want to go to his grave and say one final thing. Something I never got to say." I said and he nodded. He put me in a wheel chair and signed me out of the hospital, and we went back to his grave. I held his hand and walked, limped, to the grave.   
"Are you sure about this?" He asked me and I nodded.   
"I am." I said. I touched Justin's grave. "Justin, I will never forget who you are and what you did for me. I love you more then I ever could and I vow that I, Zayn Malik will take revenge and care for you always." I tugged on Niall's hand to bring me up. We headed back to the car and to our flat. "I miss you Justin."   
"I miss you Jus.." Niall said softly. I cried for the last time.. It felt like forever.


	3. School after Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each title gives the summary of chapter

{Zayn}

I exit my lecture, my books pressed to my chest and my satchel on my shoulder. I walked down the hallway, my stomach craving the turkey sandwich I had made earlier this morning.

I made it outside, where some people sat alone or with friends as they ate their lunches. Chatting, laughing or studying, they all seemed to be caught up in their own activities.

I make my way over to the usual bench I always sit on with Niall and Justin. But now that Justin is gone, it's just Niall and I.

I sigh as I pull out the turkey sandwich which is inside of my light brown satchel. I hum, removing the lid off of the container, pulling out my lunch for the day.

I hear footsteps approach me and I shoot my head up. I slightly smile. "Hey, Niall." I greet him as he takes a seat right next to me.

He smiles back, a contagious smile that everyone loves. "What's up, Zaynie. Is that a sandwich? You shouldn't have." He says, quickly. He takes the sandwich out of my hands and before I can protest, he takes a large bite out of it, then hands it back.

I shoot daggers at him and take a bite out myself. "How was your lecture?" I asked, making sure to swallow first before I speak.

Niall groans. "Tedious as always." He says, with an eye-roll, taking out his own lunch. A fruit salad and Zayn finds it funny for some reason.

He sticks a few colorful fruits in his mouth chewing them a bit before speaking with his mouth full. "Yours?"

"We've got to work on an investigation project." I say with a bit of a groan. "I mean, we had to do it with a partner and…" He trails off, sniffing a bit as he looks down at his lap. "I was about to ask Justin, but then I realized that he's not… here." I purse my trembling lips, trying to stop the tears that were coming.

I've cried for way too long, I can't let this happen to me every time I mention his name.

Niall puts his container to the side and pulls me into a hug. He knows that Justin is a touchy topic for me and he is always there to comfort me whenever it get to me.

"It's alright, mate." He says quietly. "You'll get over it soon."

But I felt as if I were never going to get over it. Not after I saw him the day during the funeral. The kiss he had left on my cheek was still burning a bit due to the sparks I had felt. I still vividly remember the beautiful white wings that were a replacement for the tattooed ones he had. I miss him and I'm not going to rest until I find out who killed him.

Then Niall and I both hear someone clearing their throat. We separate and look up to see who it is. Niall rolls his eyes and audibly groans. "What are you doing here, Edwards?" He asked, harshly.

Niall has never liked her, I'm not sure why, he just says it's because she brings him a bad feeling. He says she's no good.

I think Perrie isn't such a bad person, but she is a bit clingy and annoying. Niall had told me that she had a crush on me, but I didn't believe him. He was only saying it so I can stay away from her

She narrows her eyes at him and scoffs. "I came here to talk to Zayn." She flips her blonde hair and waves him off. "Now shoo."

He rolls his eyes. "I'll be back in five minutes." He gets up and gives me a look that says 'be careful'. I ignore it and then look back at Perrie.

"Hey, Perrie." I greet with a light smile and her bright blue eyes sparkle.

"Hi." She takes a seat next to me and scoots in, a bit too close, but I don't say a thing. "I came here to say that I'm so sorry for your loss."

My smile drops and so does my stomach. I clear my throat and blink away the burning feeling in the back of my eyes. "It's alright." I say quietly. "It's not like it's your fault."

Perrie gives me a sad smile and takes my hand in a friendly way. "I know that you two were really close friends and I knew that he was a great guy." She pats my hand with the other. "But he's in a better place now."

I nod, he is now my guardian angel. He's an angel, he was an angel on earth as well. He deserved to live in a better place, which was with the other heroes just like him.

"Do you know who—" She lowers her voice. "—killed him?"

My breath hitches a bit. I shake my head, wanting to just get over with the conversation. "No, no I don't." My voice cracks a bit but she doesn't seem to notice.

She tsks. "Well that's a shame."

"Beat it, blondie. I'm back." Niall says harshly, walking back over to the bench.

Perrie rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'll see you around, Zayn." She then turns around and struts away.

"What did that little devil say?" He immediately asks after she was out of sight.

I shrug. "She just said sorry about my loss." I sniff, finishing my sandwich.

Niall narrows his eyes. "I bet that bitch wanted to make you cry."

I roll my eyes. "Niall, give her a break, she's very sweet." I say, taking a sip of my Sprite.

He shakes his head. "There's just something about her that I just don't like." He then grabs my Sprite and takes a large gulp of it. I don't protest, I just roll my eyes again. He sighs and hands it back, half empty.

"She's a bad person, Zayn."


	4. Meeting Liam

{Zayn}

"She's a bad person, Zayn."  
Niall's words just stuck in my head. It kept repeating over and over in my head. What did he mean.. Does he know more about her than I do? I started to walk towards my next lecture. I met Niall when it was meeting hour. I couldn't think about anything else but his own words. I liked Perry: she is pretty, and sweet. Why does Niall not like her? I looked down while walking. *step step step*.. "1,2,3" I was counting my steps and before I knew it I hit something and fell backwards to the floor.   
"I'm sorry." The person I walked into had said.   
I looked up. I took in the males features. Why did I think of Justin, isn't he gone?   
"No. It's my fault... I–I should have paid attention. I'm sorry." I said. He smiled; all I saw was Justin's. I had to leave.. "I'm sorry." Tears streamed down my face.. I put my headphones in once I got into my lecture hall and sat in the back and listen to this song while crying for my lost friend..

During the lecture I saw a flickering light..*A/N: I wonder who this reminds me of...* I just stared at it. The light resembled something more than anything I have realised in my own life. The light– a way to cross over into happiness.. But there wasn't any, I only found sadness. I felt like 5 minutes passed..

"Zayn." Someone said repeatedly. A moment later they yelled. "Zayn!" I jumped. It was the teacher. "I am very disappointed in you Zayn. I know you're having a tough time, but you need to get your head into high gear." Someone was laughing– Perrie.. When He scowled me, and he said. "Take Liam around the school and show him the classes that he has and what we offer." 

"Yes sir." I said in response. I picked up my carrier bag and my stuff and walked him out of the class he gave me a slight smile and I smiled back even though it pained me. After twenty minutes of showing him around, he spoke.

"This place has a lot to offer." He said. I hummed in response.

"Liam?" I asked. He nodded. "Where do you come from?" 

"I transferred down here to London from Wolverhampton. My family thought it would be best if we moved down here." He said. 

"Why?" I asked. I don't know why I wanted to know this answer but something told me that he knew Justin.. 

"Because... Justin– he was my cousin.." I broke down.. He was holding me..

 

{Zayn}

Niall and I walked down the hallway, chatting a bit about our last lectures. But he was the only one who spoke, I just nodded my head and stared blankly at the floor.

I was playing the scene that had happened between Liam and I on repeat. I had told him about my friendship with Justin and how he reminded me of him. He understood, I can tell that they were close, they were cousins after all.

But what I find strange is that I never saw him at the funeral, or at least I didn't notice him. After all my years of friendship with Justin, he had never mentioned a cousin named Liam. They were so much alike, not only in physical looks but also in the way he talked and how caring and a gentle he was. It seems as if some part of Justin's soul has reincarnated in Liam.

"Are you even listening to me, you twat?" Niall huffs.

I shoot my head up. "What?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "You've been acting strange for a while." He turns his head to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." I lie.

Niall snorts. "Nothing." He mocks me in a stupid low voice. "C'mon Malik, we've been friends for years, what's up?"

But I didn't answer due to a bigger guy stopping in front of us. It was Vincent, one of the most stupidest and rudest people here. He usually picked on Niall and I, but it was mainly Niall because he would always back-talk and Vincent hated that.

Niall rolls his eyes again, at the sight of him. "Out of the way." He tries to push past him. He's never been afraid of him, but Vincent does manage to bother him a lot.

He smirks and crosses his arms, his bigger body blocking us. I remain quiet, knowing that Harley can beat me up any day.

"I'm serious, move." Niall says sternly, shoving Vincent's chest.

That seemed to anger him because the bully grabbed onto Niall's collar and slightly made his feet dangle, not touching the ground. He was going to punch him and I couldn't do anything about it, I just stood there with a stupid shocked look on my face.

But before the punch landed on Niall's face, another hand tightly latched itself around Vincent's. In confusion, Vincent turned around, letting go of Niall with a frown on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sneers.

"I'm Liam and I believe that this isn't the right thing to do. Violence is never the answer." He says sternly, crossing his arms against his chest.

Vincent rolls his eyes and shoves Liam, but not hard enough to make him fall. "Piss off, Gandhi."

Then Liam suddenly grabbed Vincent's arm, twisting it behind his back. He cried out as he pulled it up, a quiet cracking sound being heard.

"This isn't middle school, anymore. Grow up and grow a pair." Liam said in a low tone, bringing his hand up one more time making him groan in pain.

He lets go and Vincent runs off, Liam dusted his hands off as he made his way towards Niall and I. "Did he hurt any of you two?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

I shook my head, but Niall proceeds to shake Liam's hand. "Dude! That was epic!" He exclaimed. "I'm Niall and that's—"

"Zayn." He said with a sweet smile.

I smiled back, shyly. My cheeks only reddening slightly at the fact that he remember my name. "Hello Liam."

Niall's eyebrows knotted together as he looked at Liam then back at me. "You two already know each other?" He asked.

Liam and I nodded. "He gave me a brief tour around campus." And he left out the part where I cry because he reminded me of Justin. But that was good because I didn't want Niall questioning him about his relationship with Justin.

"Well, uh, Liam, thanks a lot for saving me from that asshole." He patted his shoulder and Liam smiles.

"Any time." Then we were going our separate ways.

Niall placed his index and thumb finger on his chin, humming. "He reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it."

My eyes widened and I looked down at the ground and shrugged. I remained silent during that whole walk to our lecture.

-*-

{Liam}

I sat down on the desk that wasn't too far from the teacher, I placed my bag next to me, pulling my notes out.

The students chatted loudly as the teacher walked in. I chuckled at the sight of her, how she pretended to look tough and untouchable in front of the whole class.

She wasn't even near to being tough and untouchable. Well, sometimes.

She placed her bag on her chair and her books on the desk. Her black hair was in a tight ponytail, her lean body in a tight pencil skirt and white blouse. There was a cold look on her face, yet it had a hint of fondness. It was all a façade, after all, just to be taken seriously by the students.

When her eyes met mine, I gave her a small and playful smile. I saw the urge on her face to roll her blue eyes, but she just stood there, a look on her face that was almost unreadable.

"Silence." She said loudly, her voice almost like a blade, cutting through the other's voices.

They all stopped at the sound of her stern voice. A satisfied look crawled onto her face as everyone began to settle down on their desks, mouths shut.

She remained silent for a little while longer until her long legs began to slowly walk. Her hands behind her back as she eyed most of the students.

"My name is Sierra Sage Morgan." She introduces herself. "But you all will call me Ms. Morgan. Am I clear?"

The class nodded, immediately writing her name down in their notes, but I sat there with the same playful smile on my lips.

Sierra goes on with the lecture, not one student making a sound as she taught with a loud and confident voice.

When it ended, she dismissed them all, but I remained seated on my desk.

As she packed her books into her bag, she spoke. "Mr. Payne, I believe it's time for you to be heading home."

"You suck at teaching." I said and she scoffed.

"As if you can do better." Sierra placed her bag on her shoulder. "Now, while you're here, let me just inform you that we will be meeting up everyday after class. Clear?"

"Crystal." I nodded, placing my bag on my shoulder as well.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Good, now leave before I lock you in here for the whole night."

I did as I was told and left the room, looking forward to my meeting with 'Ms. Morgan' tomorrow.


	5. Shatter Me

{Zayn} 

I fell asleep late at night listening to this song on repeat.

 

[Verse 1: Lzzy Hale]  
I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears

[Chorus:]  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

[Verse 2:]  
If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

[Chorus]  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

 

[Bridge:]  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only...)

[Chorus]  
Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

 

Me...!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

 

Zayn

 

I kept tossing and turning. I kept moving. This nightmares– no they were terrors. 

"Help. Anyone.. I need help.." I gripped my phone and it dialled..

"Hello.. Zee" Niall said. 

"Ni.. Help.. It hurts." I said. "The terrors.. They're back again.. Help." I fell asleep fully in a dream. 

 

I'm running and I kept running. There is no end but all I see is a man with a set of wings.. I reached and reached but I couldn't– he was too far. 

"Justin!! Wait for me..don't.. Don't shatter me..please– I need to feel alive." His wings took flight and I flew back. "No!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Justin!" I cried and cried. I was shaken till I awoke.

"Shh. Mate I'm here.." Niall said. I just cried.. I fell asleep to shatter me on repeat. Niall kissed my forehead and laid with me. I didn't want to move. I did something I wasn't suppose to do. I looked at Niall and stripped him into his undergarments and cuddle into his body. I'm sorry Justin. I just need Niall right now.. I closed my eyes. 

"Niall misses his boyfriend.. He misses you Justin.." I said falling to a deep sleep.

 

This dream was about Liam. 

"Where am I?" He said. we looked around.

"We are where Justin is at." I said, and he looked at me.

"Justin is here?" He said. I nodded. A tear streamed down his face. I wiped it with my thumb softly. "Where is he?" He asked. I took his hand.

"Let me take you." I said. We walked towards the centre of the area. "Justin. We are here." An angel came down. He has the wings that Justin had gotten a tattooed of. I looked at Liam and he fell to his knees– and I– I just held him. 

"Justin.. Who did this.." He said. I rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

"Per–" i woke up from the dream. Niall was not next to me. 

"Niall where are you?" I asked.

"Down here in the kitchen. Mum made breakfast." He said. Of course– leave it to Niall for food. I walked down the steps to find him still in his undergarments. Niall and I, we have always done this; never needed to be very much clothed at home. I sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I had.. The weirdest dream. Justin– he almost told us, Liam and me, who killed him. I woke up right when he said the name.." I said. Niall looked sad.

"Do you remember the name?" He asked. I shook my head no. 

"All I remember was P E R.." I said. "Let's get ready for school." He nodded.. 

 

Liam 

 

This dream was about me, and Zayn, he was there.

"Where am I?" I said. Welooked around.

"We are where Justin is at." Zayn said, and he looked at me.

"Justin is here?" I said. Zayn nodded. A tear streamed down his face. I wiped it with my thumb softly. "Where is he?" He took my hand.

"Let me take you." He said. We walked towards the centre of the area. "Justin. We are here." An angel came down. He has the wings that Justin had gotten a tattooed of. I looked at the floor and just plopped down to my knees. I started to cry more..

"Justin.. Who did this.." I said. Zayn rubbed my back in soothing circles. I felt calmer.

"Per–" I woke up from the dream. 

I looked around the room. This is where I sleep at, the headquarters of the police barracks. I picked up my communicator and ringed Sierra.

"Sage come in." I said. "Sage!" 

"Do you know what time it is?" She responded back in the communications device.

"4 am, but I had a dream about Justin. He gave me a clue to who killed him. He said.. P E R.." I radioed over. 

"Copy that. Let's go back to sleep we have class in a few hours we will talk more later." She radioed.

"Copy. Over and out." I said and I rolled back to sleep only to be awake 3 hours later to start off my day for class.

 

Sierra

 

I couldn't sleep. Not after the information that Liam told me. Per– who's name did it belong too.. I wondered.. With luck Liam might have more of these dreams. However, they're not really dreams but more of a vision. Maybe Liam is connected to someone who is in just as much pain from the loss of Justin. I took a look into Justin's record, and it didn't reveal much; his boyfriend was named Niall Horan, and his best friend was Zayn. I looked into both of these people and their accounts. Medical records as well, Zayn seems to be in worse shape than Niall. Zayn had a cardiac arrest a week after Justin died, and he nearly died himself. And Niall, he seems to be holding it strong, at least for Zayn. It was a couple of minutes before school had started, and I was waiting for the class to file in. After filing in, I proceeded with the lectures and practicals. Until the final class was dismissed, Liam of course stayed as he was told to do so from his commanding officer. I closed the and locked it from the outside.

"Report officer." I said.

He told me into great length about his dream.

'This dream was about me, and Zayn, he was there.

"Where am I?" I said. Welooked around.

"We are where Justin is at." Zayn said, and he looked at me.

"Justin is here?" I said. Zayn nodded. A tear streamed down his face. I wiped it with my thumb softly. "Where is he?" He took my hand.

"Let me take you." He said. We walked towards the centre of the area. "Justin. We are here." An angel came down. He has the wings that Justin had gotten a tattooed of. I looked at the floor and just plopped down to my knees. I started to cry more..

"Justin.. Who did this.." I said. Zayn rubbed my back in soothing circles. I felt calmer.

"Per–" I woke up from the dream. ' and I thought hard on what he had said.  
"Officer Payne, I need to be friendly with Horan and Malik. They are your only two who knows enough of our situation. Start with Zayn, he has the worse end of the death as it is." I said and he nodded. "Dismissed officer." I said. "See you tomorrow."


	6. Getting to Know

{Liam}

I exited my last lecture, trying not to get attacked by the many students leaving the room. I grabbed my satchel and calmly walked out, muttering a goodbye to the teacher.

I walked down the hallways, smiling and greeting the few familiar faces I know. I finally make it outside, the wind blowing slightly.

I was about to go over to the parking lot to go get my car, but then I caught sight of two familiar heads of blond and black hair. I bit my lip and thought about what I had to do for Sierra, so I immediately ditched the idea of getting my car and speed walked over to them. A small smile was on my face as I greeted them in a friendly way.

"Hey, guys." I said.

Their attention goes to me once I speak, Niall smiling back and Zayn's eyes slightly twinkling at me.

"Hi, Liam." Zayn said, a cute smile as he spoke.

"How're you two?" I asked, sitting down on the bench next to them.

"Great, you?" Niall beamed. "We were just talking about you."

I cocked an eyebrow as Zayn slapped his shoulder, slightly blushing. "By that, he meant, not behind your back." The black-haired boy giggled nervously. "He meant that, we were… talking about how much you reminded us of Justin." He whispered the last part, looking down at his lap with sad eyes.

I smiled back sadly. "Do you—" I cleared my throat. "Do you have any idea of who could've done it to… Justin?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation as casual as possible.

While Zayn shook his head, Niall glared at a blond girl that was passing by. "Oh, I think I have an idea of who did it."

I turned around to look at the girl, who was laughing and talking with her own friends. I turned back around, only to find Zayn rolling his eyes at Niall.

"It's not Perrie, Niall. She's really sweet, okay?" He said, looking back down at his lap.

I frowned. "Who's 'Perrie'?"

"The girl that killed your cousin." Then there was a slap to the blond's shoulder again.

"Shut up, Niall. You can't just say that she killed him." Zayn scoffed.

Niall nodded. "Yes I can, 'cause I know she did."

I chuckled a bit at the two, how they argued. I know that the topic of Justin was serious, but it was kind of funny watching the two butt heads.

"Relax, just let the police take care of that." I joked.

They laughed back nervously and nodded, knowing that they were acting a bit childish, but I didn't mind.

"I came here hoping that we would get to know each other a bit better." I said, flashing my teeth with a smile. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Niall Horan, 21, I like anything that's food related and I love football." He quickly answered, sounding like as if he were on a dating site.

I chuckled and turned to look at Zayn, who played with his fingers. "How about you, Zayn?"

He stuttered a bit at the beginning, figuring out what to say. "I'm Zayn, uh, Malik. I'm 22. I love to read and draw." He said shyly. "You?" He looked up at me.

"Liam Payne, I'm 21 and I like writing music." I said simply, not wanting to give any important and top secret information away.

That's when my phone rang and that had awkwardly stopped the conversation. I began to stutter, not sure if I should answer.

 

"It's alright." Niall said, getting up. "We were just about to leave." He smiled. "Bye, Liam."

I nodded. "Goodbye, Niall. Bye, Zayn."

"Bye, Liam." He said softly before walking away with Niall.

 

I sighed and picked the phone up, placing it on my ear. "Morgan?"

"Payne, find anything out about the two?" Her voice said very quickly.

"Zayn Malik, 22. Niall Horan 21. That's pretty much it."

"Did they say anything about Justin's death?" She asked, the sound of her fingers tapping against a key board was heard.

"Horan is pretty sure some girl named Perrie killed him." I turned to look back at her, who was still talking with her friends.

"Any information about her? Full name?"

"No name, but she studies here too. She's a blonde, skinny, about 5 foot six."

Sierra hummed. "Great, thanks Payne." Then she immediately hung up.

I sighed and stuck my phone into my pocket, while walking to the car. I began thinking to myself on this little walk. Zayn— he was blushing; was it because of me? Also damn Sierra, I could have found out more about this Perrie person. My phone started to ring again.. I picked it up— an unknown caller? I don’t know if I should answer it. I thought about it for a bit; who is calling me? When I began to accept the call, the person hung up, but they had left the voicemail.  
“Hello Deary, I hear you have been looking for me.” The voice said. It was female and that was all she said.


	7. You didn't Notice

{Liam}

 

“Hello Deary, I hear you have been looking for me.” 

 

Those words were just hanging around in my head. What did she mean? 'I hear you have been looking for me?' And then that was after I was talking to Niall. Is this voice Perrie? I have to talk to Niall. He is the only one who can help me. I have to find him. 

 

{Zayn}

 

I was sitting at the courtyard during the lunch hour. It gave me time to think about everything. I was waiting for Niall; he was always late– probably looking for more food to eat. I laid back on my back and just stared out the clouds. I was thinking about Justin. I wonder; does he see me? Is he watching over me? Does he miss me? I miss him.. I raised my hand towards to the sky.. 

“I really miss you..” I said. I heard footsteps coming towards my direction. I looked up, and it was a female. I think her name is Jennifer. 

“Hi.” She said with a smile.

“Hello.” I said. I looked up at her. “Vas Happening?” I said smiling.

“Oh nothing, there is this party going on this weekend. You should come by. I know you have gone through a lot. You should bring Niall too. You both need to relax.” She was saying sincerely. I nodded.

“Definitely. I could use some type of partying to relax.” I said. “Where is it at?” 

“Green Apartment number 205” She said. “It starts at 10 pm but we all know that never starts on time. So be there by midnight.” 

“I got you. Thanks for the invite. Do you think I can invite someone else too?” I asked.

“Yeah, go for it.” She said. I smiled. Niall started to come into focus. “Guess that is my cue to leave.” She sadly smiled and got up to leave. Niall sat down after she left.

“What was that about?” Niall asked.

“We, my mate, got invited to a party this weekend, and I was thinking about taking or inviting Liam too. He reminds me so much of Justin; it’s scary. I remember when Justin first came to our lives, he was not lively. He wasn’t very happy either. Too robotic for us, remember. Liam, he is the same way. I can just feel it..” I said.

“I feel he is hiding something from us..” Niall said. I shrugged. I heard footsteps behind us, and I looked towards the direction. It was Liam.

"Hey, guys." Liam said. We looked at him to acknowledge his presence.  
"Hi, Liam." I said with a slight smile.

"How're you two?" He asked, sitting down on the bench next to us.

"Great, you?" Niall beamed.

"We were just talking about you." I started to blush slightly. "By that, he meant, not behind your back." I was giggling nervously. "He meant that, we were… talking about how much you reminded us of Justin." I whispered the last part, looking down at my lap with sad eyes.

"Do you—" Liam cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea of who could've done it to… Justin?" He asked. I shook my head no, while Niall glared at a blonde girl that was passing by. "Oh, I think I have an idea of who did it." He said.

We turned around to look at the girl, who was laughing and talking with her own friends. I rolled my eyes at Niall. 

"It's not Perrie, Niall. She's really sweet, okay?" I said, looking back down at my lap again.

Liam frowned. "Who's 'Perrie'?" He asked.

"The girl that killed your cousin." Niall said. I slapped Niall’s shoulder.  
"Shut up, Niall. You can't just say that she killed him." I scoffed but was annoyed with Niall still accusing her. She couldn’t have done it.. Could she?

Niall nodded. "Yes I can, 'cause I know she did." Niall and I kept fooling around. It was a good relief to hang with Niall even though it was about Justin, it still felt like he was there with us and watching our every move.

"Relax, just let the police take care of that." Liam joked. We were laughing. "I came here hoping that we would get to know each other a bit better." He said with a smile. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Niall Horan, 21, I like anything that's food related and I love football." He quickly answered, sounding like as if he were on a dating site. Of course only Niall would do that sort of thing. 

Liam chuckled and turned to look at me, while I played with my fingers. "How about you, Zayn?"

I stuttered a bit at the beginning; I couldn’t figure out what to say. "I'm Zayn, uh, Malik. I'm 22. I love to read and draw." I said shyly. "You?" I said towards Liam.

"Liam Payne, I'm 21 and I like writing music." He said simply. Liam’s phone began to answer before I got to ask him to go to the party that was this weekend. I took a piece of paper and wrote my number on it and stuffed it in his bag before he noticed anything. 

"It's alright." Niall said, getting up. "We were just about to leave." He smiled. "Bye, Liam." Liam nodded.

"Goodbye, Niall. Bye, Zayn." He said.  
"Bye, Liam." I said softly before walking away with Niall.

 

{Liam} 

 

When I go to the station, I walked into the office to see Sierra. I waited for a bit for her to come in. When she walked in, I stood up.

“Ma’am, permission to speak ma’am?” I said.

“Speak Payne.” She said.

“Why did you stop me from learning more about them? I asked.

“Because, you almost told them what they didn’t need to hear.” She said. “Now our next business is to find out more about Perrie before someone else dies.” I sat down and checked my bag. I took out my planner and started to put in important dates of stuff that is due soon. But I needed to find a pencil, I went into the front zipper and instead of finding a pencil, I found a piece of folded up paper. I opened it and I realised that it was Zayn’s number. I took out my phone and sent him a text.

Me: Hey, It’s Liam. ~L.P.

 

{Zayn}

 

My phone went off and I saw an unknown number sent me a text. I opened the message and it revealed a familiar name.

Unknown: Hey, It’s Liam. ~L.P.   
I smiled; he got my message.


	8. Blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway Mark

{Zayn} 

 

I smiled; he got my message..

Me: I didn’t get to ask you before, but I would like to invite you to the party that is going to happen this weekend. ~Z.M.

I sent out the text hopefully he would accept the invitation. Do you think he would accept.. why am I asking myself this question. Why am I so nervous.. My phone began to vibrate, and I bit my lip. I didn’t want to check it, but I did. I picked up my phone and looked at the message. It was from Liam. 

Liam: Of course I would go. Where is it at? ~L.P.

I wrote back fast. 

Me: It is in the Green Apartment number 205, in the Green complex flats in the University. Niall and I will be there around midnight. ~Z.M. 

I smiled. He is going to go. I fist pumped in the air in my flat. My phone vibrated. I looked at the message, it was from Liam.

Liam: What is Niall’s number so I could message him for the details. ~L.P.

I sent him the number and I texted Niall ahead of time. 

Me: Hey Ni, I gave Liam your number so he can ask you about the details of the party. ~Z.M

Niall wrote back fast. 

Niall: Okay thanks for the heads up on me phone messages. I can’t wait for this weekend. ~N.H.

Me: Yeah me too. ~Z.M.

~Time Skip~

 

Liam: Niall and I will be over in twenty minutes to pick you up. ~L.P.

I smiled. I had to look nice, but what did I have? I went into my closet.. I got Varsity jackets, leather jackets, white v-necks, black ones, black jeans and chinos.. Then I got my “other clothing” which consists of plaid.. I guess I can do a leather jacket, a white v-neck an a blue/ red plaid shirt with black chinos. I took out a fitted to where over my hair that I didn’t feel like doing and a pair of black kicks. I felt good right now. My phone vibrated again. I picked it up and it was Niall calling. I answered it.

“Hello.” I said.

“We’re here mate, come outside.” He said. 

“Okay.” I said hanging up the phone and walking out of my flat. I saw the two standing out of my door and Liam looked.. well-- very stunning. I felt like heat risen to my face and I seemed to be all nervous when he smiled at me. I feel like a schoolgirl with a high school crush. “Ready to go?” I asked. They nodded and we walked towards where the party was being held. 

“Do you think Perrie will be there?” Liam asked. I thought about it; when it comes to parties, she is always in the middle of it.

“Yeah, she is always at a party no matter who it is by. She is the main attraction of it. Just watch.” Niall said. Perrie isn’t that bad. When we got into the party, Niall, of course, was right. She was right in the middle of everything. Now that I think about it, where is Jennifer. She invited me. She could be busy with something. I sat down outside looking up at the sky. Someone was walking up to me and I waited for them to stop. I looked up and it was some random drunk girl. I don’t even think she came to the school, because not even I knew who she was. 

“Why’re you sitting down.. Don’t you think you should be uh partying?” She slurred her words. She gave me a drink and walked away. Well; that was kind of crazy. I took a sip of the drink I just had in my hand and downed it. Man that felt good. I wonder where Liam and Niall was. I think I should go look for them, while getting myself another drink. I walked into the building again and followed the stairs into the kitchen. I found my way to the other drinks and decided to mix two other liquors with some whiskey. This may have been my worst mistake but I didn’t care. It was time to let loose, and I did. It seems like hours has gone by but all I remember seeing was darkness.. 

 

{Liam} 

 

Today was the party, I was a little nervous. I haven’t partied because I only had one functioning kidney, but now they both work. I wonder how would it be when I’ll be drunk. I mean Morgan and I drank before but it was always a shot or two so we didn’t do anything stupid. I texted Niall that I was coming. We were going to pick up Zayn. I started to ask Niall more about this Perrie person, while on the way. 

“So tell me more of Perrie?” I asked. Niall sighed.

“Not much to really say about her y’know. Her last name is Edwards, she doesn’t like the fact that Zayn is liked by well everyone. She can be very jealous at times. Sometimes I would see this killer instinct in her eyes before Justin was gone. Though Justin and him were best friends, I don’t see why.. I know she killed him, I just know it but I don’t know why… can we just like stop talking… about this subject?” Niall said softly before he started to tear.

“Of course bud.” I said. Niall had called Zayn outside, because we had arrived. If I didn’t think Zayn was hot before, he was smoking now. His clothing had fit him well and well I feel like inside, I was drooling. I smiled at him and I think he became nervous around me. We walked to the apartment where the party was. It was a bit quiet so I decided to prop up a question about Perrie.

“Do you think Perrie will be there?” I asked.

“Yeah, she is always at a party no matter who it is by. She is the main attraction of it. Just watch.” Niall said. Wow, she does sound very promiscuous. When we arrived, Niall was right. She definitely was in the middle surrounded by a bunch of guys. I guess that smile of hers can get her anyone she wanted. I started to walk around the area and I lost Niall and Zayn. I was left alone for awhile. I didn’t want to bother anyone to see if they had seen the pair I walked in with. I decided to go into the kitchen and get a drink. My phone vibrated and it was a text from an unknown number. 

UNKNOWN: If I were you, I would look outside behind the apartment, and see what you find. 

I didn’t like the sound of the text. 

 

{Unknown} 

A/N: This can trigger self harm, suicidal thoughts, aggression and others. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE NON CONSENSUAL SEX (RAPE) WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Now that you have been warned I will continue.

 

My curly hair kept coming in front of my face. I hated the fact that this unknown bird was talking to MY Zayn. He is mine. I’ll just wait for her. While she was walking away, I napped her and took her behind the apartment. I covered her mouth before she could yell. 

“Don’t even think about it.” I said. I brought my knife up to her throat. “I will kill you if you yell.” 

“No.. Please don’t kill me.” She said tearing. I didn’t care. I stripped her clothes off of her and stuck my hand in her area. Good she was already open for me. I unzipped my jeans and pulled out my member and began to enter her. I rammed. She groaned. I must’ve hit where it hurt. Oh well. I kept going at it till I released in her while being in a condom and took it with me and she was crying. I decided to put her misery to end. I sliced her neck and sent a text message to Liam Payne. 

Me: If I were you, I would look outside behind the apartment, and see what you find. 

I walked away to my flat to get some sleep. 

 

{Liam} 

 

I walked to the back of the flat and saw what I was suppose to find. I called 999. I called Morgan.

“Hello.” She said.

“Ma’am, there is another death. You were right. Someone has a reason for this.” I said.

“We need to find out who though. Did you get more information of Perrie.” She said.

“Yes I did. Her last name is Edwards.” I said and she hung up the phone. I walked into the kitchen and found Zayn on the floor. He must’ve drank too much. I had to get him home. Niall will be okay. He wasn’t anywhere around the area. I picked Zayn up and texted Niall anyway.

Me: I’m taking Zayn home. Where’re are you?

Niall: I’m already home with a dude. Talk to ya later. 

I shook my head; he was getting laid. I took Zayn home and stayed with him till the next morning. 

 

{Zayn} 

I woke up the next day. Why is it so warm in here? I looked up and it was Liam. What happened last night. It was all a blur..


	9. Safe and Sound

{Zayn}

 

Blur…

I stirred awake. I was laying next to Liam.. What happened last night… I turned into his chest and slowly went back to sleep. 

I looked to the area I was in. Where am I.. it is so familiar but I have never been here. I looked around and see burning buildings everywhere… I took steps but I didn’t hear any sounds.. Where is the music.. this is a nightmare.. Help.. Anyone… I turned around to see the sky but all I saw was black from the smoke. Then a white light.. Justin.. I ran towards the light but it seemed to be so far away. Don’t go.. Please don’t. I’m stuck in this life without you. The light had faded as I gotten to it and tears streaked my face. I felt someone tapping my shoulder.. I turned and it was Liam..

“I won’t leave you.. Just close your eyes and remember the sound of my voice..” Liam said. His voice rang in my head. “Just close your eyes..” I did as he said. As I closed my eyes my body slowly began to wake up and Liam was still speaking. “You will be safe and sound; no one will hurt you anymore.” I felt my body leave the place in my dream I was just at. The heat, the pain-- it faded. 

I jolted up and saw Liam next to me. 

“So. how do you feel?” He asked me. It took a minute for me to respond. But he waited, he waited till I answered.

“I feel hot. I feel like I have been charred but I don’t have scrape or scar. And that it was nothing but the feeling was in the inside. As if-- someone was implanting their feelings onto me.. Fire.. Burning.. I think it’s jealousy. Can someone be jealous of me?” I asked. Liam only shrugged. 

“If someone were to be jealous of you, why would they be jealous?” He asked. I shrugged. I started to roll out of the bed. 

“Let’s think about that later. Come, I will make us some breakfast.” I said. I took his hand and he looked at it. I softly tugged him to follow. The warmth was the same in my dream and in reality.. “Can you tell me what happened last night?” I asked. 

“Sure. At the party we were at yesterday..” He took a breath.” Someone else had died.” He said. I had a wide face. “It was a girl. She looked about 21, had dirty curly hair and some piercings. She was really drunk too.” I fell onto my knees and covered my face.. I felt tears coming.. 

“That was the girl who gave me the drink she had in her hand.. She even spoke to me. She said, ‘Why’re you sitting down.. Don’t you think you should be uh partying?’.. Someone is trying to get to me.. Someone wants me. Their feelings I felt it. It was Rage, because I am not theirs. They’re jealous of everyone I meet and everyone that is close to me..” I said. I looked up to Liam.. “You need to be careful too.. I don’t want you to be hurt at all either..” I said.. “You may be next..” 

 

{Unknown}

 

I took out my phone and called someone.. Niall.. 

~Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Come on Niall. Answer.. Please.” I said.

“Harry?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“What’s up?” He said.

“They did it again..” I said. “Perrie and Edward.. I can’t handle this.. I can’t stop them.. And I’m only human at this. I can’t be no superhero.. Niall I need help. Warn Liam. Warn Zayn. Niall, they are in trouble.. They are coming for them. Niall you need to be safe too..” I said. I heard some sniffling.. I know he was crying.. “I couldn’t save Justin, but I can’t let Liam be hurt too. And I can’t let you get hurt, I don’t know how I would live with that. You need to warn them..” I said. 

“Okay.” He said. “How?”   
“You have to get me to Liam.” I said.


	10. Same Course

{Harry After the call} 

 

“You have to get me to Liam.” I said.

I hope I was doing the right thing. I laid down after telling Niall that Edward and Perrie had done it again. The door opened to the house and I closed my eyes and the cellular left my hand behind the mattress. I’ll get later… Edward came into my room and muttered softly to himself.

“I am doing this for you.” He said. “I also want Zayn for myself, and NO ONE will get in my way.” He said. I rolled to my side pretending to still be asleep. “And Perrie.. She wouldn’t know what is going to happen next.” He gave a laugh and walked out of my room and closed the door. I needed to get away from here and fast. I hope Niall heard my plea. I just hope he does and finds help. This course will lead the two of us in the same line. Stopping my brother and his delusional girlfriend.. It is time for this to end.. 

 

{Niall}

 

“You have to get me to Liam.” Harry said. 

Was he saying something that was true? Did they really do it again? I think.. I-- I have to call Liam. I need to know if Harry is right or not.. I picked up my phone that was in my hand. I dialled Liam’s number and put my cellular to my ear. 

~Ring Ring Ring~

“Hello?” Liam said. I took a breath.

“Liam?” I said. 

“Yeah.” He said. I took another breath.

“Is it true?” I said.. “Was there --” 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Who was it?” I asked.

“Not sure. It was one of the last women to be seen with Zayn..” He said. I looked at my wall..

“We need to talk.” I said. “But, I need help with something.” I said. 

“What is that?” He said.

“I may know who the killers are.” I said.


	11. Life

{Liam}

“I may know who killers are.” Niall said.

 

I looked around the area and made sure I heard him right. My instinct told me to trust him— I have to. It is Niall, the only one who has major anger towards the killers. My fingers started to dial another number— Sierra’s. I waited for the dial tone to begin but it went to voicemail.

“Hi, you have reached Sage, I am not here at the moment so please leave a message after the tone. Thank you.” I hung up the phone. She never has her phone off. I called her work phone. The dial tone rang.

“Hello.” She said.

“Sage, your phone it’s off? You never have it off.” I said.

“Oh well it’s dead, I didn’t charge it. I’ve been here at the office the entire night. I was working on the lecture for the next few days. It’s hard. I need help.” She said.

“I’ll be right there.” I said and chuckled. I headed to the station and walked inside her office. She had a bunch of papers up to her head all over the place. “You are really taking this job serious.” I said. She chuckled.

“Liam. Help me.” She said and I walked towards her. “I can’t separate anything and put things in order or finish grading the papers. It is just overwhelming.”

“No one told you to do this. You could have stayed here.” I said teasingly. 

"Well I wanted to do this." She said. 

~time skip~

Man, that took forever.. Between grading, organising, and working on the lecture, I feel like passing out. I got into my flat before checking the mail or anything. Maybe one of the days, I can invite Zayn over. After a week of school, I haven’t seen Zayn recently. I have called him and he had answered a few times. He sounded pretty sick on the phone each day I called. I decided to call Niall.

~Ring. Ring Ring~

“Hello.” A Thick Irish accent said on the phone.

“Hey Niall.” I said.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Can you check on Zayn for me? I haven’t seen him in awhile.” I asked.

Yeah, sure. I’ll check up on him later.” He said.  
“Thanks.” I said. I hung up on the celly. I took a deep breath. I hope he was alright.


	12. Just Keep Holding On

{Zayn}

 

I need you.. Liam where are you. I'm stuck here.. Please come get me–come find me.. I have to keep holding on.. I got to make it through.. Liam.. I kept thinking to myself. I was being driven to some area outside of town. I couldn't be sure because I didn't hear anything. I was stuck in the end of the truck.. I am hungry and in cold. I wish I wasn't alone.. But there is always no one else but me. Justin died because of me, Niall will forever be alone.. If I wasn't here, if I was somewhere else, none of this would have ever happened. I shouldn't be here.. I'm the cause of all the trouble.. Maybe being kidnapped will protect the others. I laid down. Tears streamed down my face– I'm lonely, scared, and tied up. Can someone just find me?

 

"Zayn. I am coming–just hold on. Please stay strong..." I heard Liam's voice. I looked around..

"Liam? Where are you?" I said over and over again. I waited for a response. I looked around the area. A building– a warehouse. Blood stains on the wall, and two doors. I walked towards the first door and opened it. Once entered, I looked around. Trees? I must be on the outskirts of the cities around me.. I went back inside and went to the other door. I took a slight breath and opened the door. When I walked inside, I stopped in my tracks. "Justin?" He nodded. I ran up to him and cried. I cried to the point it became mindless sobs. "Help.. me.." I said in the middle of a sob.. Justin held me.. He spoke softly, but I understood him.

"He's coming. Liam is coming."

I woke up and the car was still on the road. The engine purring, and my stomach growling; I knew this will be a while for anything to happen.

 

{Niall}

 

I was walking to Zayn's flat with Harry. I was going to check on Zayn, and Harry was the only one who can stop his brother from hurting Zayn. When we got there, I noticed that there was no one home. I looked at Harry and cocked an eyebrow. I know his parents are out on a business trip so they wouldn't be home for a bit, but the door wasn't locked, not even closed. My heart started to pound fast in my chest. Where is Zayn? I ran into the house I looked in every room..

"Deep breath Niall." I said to myself. Maybe he is with Liam; yeah that is it. I called Liam.

~ring ring ring~

"Hello." Liam said.

"Hey Li." I said. "Quick question. Is Zayn with you?" I asked. Please say yes...

"No he isn't. Niall I haven't heard from Zayn since yesterday." He said. I dropped my phone. My worst fear has came about. "Niall what's wrong? Niall?" Liam said.

"Zayn is missing.." I said softly. I tried holding back the tears.

"Missing what do you mean?" He asked. Harry picked up my phone and spoke.

"Edward and Perrie took him. Zayn has now been kidnapped by the killers who killed Justin." He said.

"I'll be right there." Liam answered and ended the call. It didn’t take Liam long. I think he was speeding up on the road, because he was here in less than five minutes.

“I’m here. Now, where did they take Zayn?” He asked.


	13. Finding You

{Zayn}

 

I need you.. Liam where are you. I'm stuck here.. Please come get me–come find me.. I have to keep holding on.. I got to make it through.. Liam.. I kept thinking to myself. I was being driven to some area outside of town. I couldn't be sure because I didn't hear anything. I was stuck in the end of the truck.. I am hungry and in cold. I wish I wasn't alone.. But there is always no one else but me. Justin died because of me, Niall will forever be alone.. If I wasn't here, if I was somewhere else, none of this would have ever happened. I shouldn't be here.. I'm the cause of all the trouble.. Maybe being kidnapped will protect the others. I laid down. Tears streamed down my face– I'm lonely, scared, and tied up. Can someone just find me?

 

"Zayn. I am coming–just hold on. Please stay strong..." I heard Liam's voice. I looked around..

"Liam? Where are you?" I said over and over again. I waited for a response. I looked around the area. A building– a warehouse. Blood stains on the wall, and two doors. I walked towards the first door and opened it. Once entered, I looked around. Trees? I must be on the outskirts of the cities around me.. I went back inside and went to the other door. I took a slight breath and opened the door. When I walked inside, I stopped in my tracks. "Justin?" He nodded. I ran up to him and cried. I cried to the point it became mindless sobs. "Help.. me.." I said in the middle of a sob.. Justin held me.. He spoke softly, but I understood him.

"He's coming. Liam is coming."

I woke up and the car was still on the road. The engine purring, and my stomach growling; I knew this will be a while for anything can happen.

 

{Niall}

 

I was walking to Zayn's flat with Harry. I was going to check on Zayn, and Harry was the only one who can stop his brother from hurting Zayn. When we got there, I noticed that there was no one home. I looked at Harry and cocked an eyebrow. I know his parents are out on a business trip so they wouldn't be home for a bit, but the door wasn't locked, not even closed. My heart started to pound fast in my chest. Where is Zayn? I ran into the house I looked in every room..

"Deep breath Niall." I said to myself. Maybe he is with Liam; yeah that is it. I called Liam.

~ring ring ring~

"Hello." Liam said.

"Hey Li." I said. "Quick question. Is Zayn with you?" I asked. Please say yes...

"No he isn't. Niall I haven't heard from Zayn since yesterday." He said. I dropped my phone. My worst fear has came about. "Niall what's wrong? Niall?" Liam said.

"Zayn is missing.." I said softly. I tried holding back the tears.

"Missing what do you mean?" He asked. Harry picked up my phone and spoke.

"Edward and Perrie took him. Zayn has now been kidnapped by the killers who killed Justin." He said.

"I'll be right there." Liam answered and ended the call. It didn’t take Liam long. I think he was speeding up on the road, because he was here in less than five minutes.

“I’m here. Now, where did they take Zayn?” He asked.


	14. Your Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...

{Zayn}

"..anything can happen."

These are words that stuck to my head multiple of times. It just kept playing over and over and over again in my head. I fell asleep several times a night. I haven't ate for awhile; how much longer am I going to be here.. Why haven't they killed me yet? What's taking so long– I'm in this warehouse at Allah knows where.. I need you guys to come save me.  
"Come save me Liam.. I need you." I whispered. I put my head on my knees and solemnly weeped. I even fell asleep.

{Liam}

I’ve been looking everywhere for the location my dream has revealed. I’ve even looked at past criminal cases that have dealt with this case the three of us is working on. I have found nothing. I rested my hands on my forehead.  
“Think Payne. Just think.. What else can I do to find Zayn.” My phone vibrated. I looked at it and smiled. I walked my way down to the office to find Niall. I opened the door and I didn’t find Niall… instead.. I found Harry and Lou. I covered my eyes.  
“Tomlinson!” I yelled. Louis had ran out of the room.  
“Shite.” Harry said.  
“Get dressed Harry. You’re helping me find Niall.” I said.I waited outside the hall. It took about five minutes till Harry was outside with clothing on fully.  
“Sex killer.” He whispered bluntly.  
“Our job is to find Zayn not to have sex and--” I pulled Niall from the food court. “TO EAT FOOD.” I said. Niall and Harry huffed. “Now I think I found a way to find Zayn. Now-- come with me.” We walked to the computer and tech office. A women walked up to me.  
“Hello Mr. Payne, how can I help?” She said.  
“I need you to track this phone number from Zayn. I believe he can be found by his phone.  
“Right away Mr. Payne.” She said and she copied the number down and walked back to the computer area. She sat down and I waited for a bit. “Everyone I’m sending a mass email with a specified number. I need you to search it up now.”  
“Searching up directive. Results loading.” Someone else said. I walked up to them. “Target has been located. I am sending the address to all personnel.”

[time skip]

Niall, Harry, Louis and I were driving down to our designation. Louis and Niall had taught Harry how to use a gun. We thought it would be best, so he can at least know how to protect himself. I kept thinking to myself: “Is he okay.. Is he alive… Was he hurt..” These thoughts just rang in my head.. I couldn’t do anything to stop it.. Niall noticed this and he held my hand above my stick shift before I switched gears. I looked at him and he looked at me with a relaxing look to relax me.  
“It’ll be okay.” He said. I nodded. I shifted another gear and continued driving for another twenty or so minutes.  
“Your objective will be on the right.” My GPS said. I parked the car and we got out. I opened the trunk and took out four bullet proof vests. I also opened a weapons cache.  
“Choose wisely.” I said. I took out two L9A1 pistols and the weapon belt that holds both of them on my sides. Niall chose one L9A1 an a L8682 rifle. Harry chose the L9A1 as well Louis. “Ready?” I asked. They all nodded. “Then let’s go.” I cocked both of my pistols back and started to walk into the building. I didn’t know what to expect. I stayed on the wall and skidded over. I peaked over the wall to see multiple of people with machine guns. “Did anyone pack flash bangs?”  
“What are those…” Louis asked.. I smacked my forehead..  
“We just have to be careful and not get shot.” I said. “Ready?” They nodded. I took out my pistols and started to shoot. One, two, three shot and I dodged a bullet. Niall went out and shot a few more.. Then Harry, but he was targeted. Louis took the bullet for him..  
“LIAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!” Zayn’s voice rang..  
“Liam watch out!” Niall said.  
“Huh?” I said. I turned around and saw Edward. He took his fist and knocked me out.. I don’t know what happened for the others.. I hope they are alright..

{Zayn}

I yelled for Liam’s name. I hope he is alright.. I started to bang on the door.  
“LET ME OUT!” I yelled repeatedly. No one came to the door. I kept banging and the door opened. I backed up. Edward and a few guys came in with the rest of the guys.  
“They came looking for you. And look what had happened to them? If someone else comes-- you all will die..” He said. I gulped.. Why Edward? Why are you doing this? I waited for them to wake up.. It took a little over an hour for them to be conscious.  
“Liam..” I whispered. “Liam.” I said. He stirred. “Liam!” His eyes opened. “I need help. He is bleeding out.” I pointed to the man I don’t know. Liam came over.  
“Just hold on Lou.” He said. He held some pressure over the wound.  
“Agh!” He said. “That hurts!”  
“Well no one told you to jump in front of the bullet Louis.” Niall said.  
“I only did it to save Harry.” He sassed. I banged on the door until it opened. Perrie came in.  
“What?” She snapped.  
“I need a medic.” I said. She nodded and radioed in one for Louis. He came in a few seconds and helped Lou get better.  
“Well.. It’s almost time..” She said.. Edward came in after the medic left..  
“It’s time now.”


	15. Something In The Water

{Justin}

“It’s time now.”

Those words rang in my head. They are going to be killed I have to go. I walked up to God’s entrance. I needed a quick audience which I was granted.  
“My Lord, my Saviour. I come to you in a time of need.” I said.  
“Speak, my young friend.” He said.  
“My Beloved, and best friend, and my cousin along with two others are going to be killed. May I have the permission to go save them. They were tracking down my murder.” I said.  
“Why?” He asked. I thought on why.. But before I thought my lips went.  
“Because I love them.” I said.  
“They you may go.” He said. I ran to the edge and jumped off. I let my wings help me glide down. I am coming guys. Just give me more time, I am on my way. Just hold on please-- hold on. I kept flying out of the heaven above and down to my beloved Earth. I was soaring down to Zayn and Liam. I have to save my blood and my best friend-- I had too. I am not letting Harry do this alone. I can’t risk him either. Niall, I love you and this would be the last time to see you again, maybe not. I can’t wait to see you though.

[Time skip]

I soared to the building where everyone was being held at. I had to go faster. My vision blurred. A vision?  
“This will be the end. Zayn, I have always loved you. I just wanted you to know that, but this.. this is ending.. This is the end of you, Liam, Niall and you.. Perrie.” He said.  
“What?” Perrie said. “I did this for you! All of this. I brought Justin to you, I brought Liam and Zayn to you, and you will leave like that? Why?” She asked.  
“Why?” He said. He laughed with amusement. “‘Cause I never liked you in the first place. Good bye Perrie Edwards..” He cocked the pistol back. He smirked and pulled the trigger..

I have to hurry. I have too..  
“JUSTIN PLEASE.. SAVE ME..” A voice rang in my head… Niall’s. I’m coming babe. Just hold on.. I started to hear voices. No it’s going to happen now isn’t it. I have to get faster. I closed my body and dove faster.  
“Well, You know what time it is right?” Edward said. “This will be the end.” I broke through the window after the cocked pistol shot the bullets at the group. I reached my hand and stopped them..  
“What the --?! Who’s there?” Edward asked.. I shown myself.  
“Don’t you remember me?” I said smartly.  
“You.. I thought you are--”  
“Dead? I am no thanks to you. But you will not have them too, I will not let you.” I said pointing to Zayn and the others. “You’re jealousy will consume you and you will be full of hatred. Why do you want that to be so?” I asked.  
“Why?” He asked. “WHY? Because no one loved me, that is why. My parents disregarded me and Harry for the longest, and then once him and me left the house; then they started to care. Not when we got hurt, no. When Harry and I were bullied? NO!” Edward kept crying while saying this. “And then I saw Zayn. The most beautiful thing that God has created. Compared to him, I was the outcast, the nothing because no one didn’t know who I was. No one knew I existed. Then Perrie came along and I used her. I got her close to Zayn while you and Niall were together and then that is when we killed you. You were carefree, you always made Zayn smile. But once you were gone, Liam came. It was like seeing you over and over again. I didn’t want to. So if I couldn’t have Zayn, no one could. But now that is not the case, life isn’t worth living if the one you love will never love you back.. Isn’t that right Perrie?” I said the last part barely in a whisper.  
“Haven’t you heard of ‘An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth. Edward-- they are getting revenge.” Perrie said.  
“But-- I am stronger.” Edward said.  
“Not even as strong as God wanted you to be.” I said. I used the wind to knock him out cold. It is the least I could do. Niall ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back and covered my wings over us.  
“I knew you would save us.. I just knew it.” He said. I kissed his lips softly.  
“I would save the world if it meant seeing you again.” I said. “And I will always save you. I am YOUR Guardian Angel.” He smiled. I walked up to Liam. “Hey you.” I said.  
“Justin?” He said. I nodded. He ran into me. I just held him.. I saw Zayn passing us.  
“Liam, hold on.” I said. “Zayn what are you doing?” He had a knife in his hand about to stab Edward.  
“I am getting revenge.. I swore to myself I would.” He said.  
“Zayn don’t do this.” I said.  
“Why not? He killed you. I have to.” He said. I nodded no. He started to cry.  
“I have too. I lost you and almost lost Liam as well. I don’t want him to be lost now forever.” I said.  
“Look at me.” I said. He looked at me. I hugged his body with my wings. “I’m never lost. I will see you one day. I will see you. And Liam, he is here. Go to Liam.. I have to go now. I promise to see you again.” I said. He nodded.

{Zayn}

I walked up to Liam and hugged him while sobbing. He only said soothing words to my ears. Something I haven’t heard since Justin’s death several months ago.  
“Remember, you are stronger now.” He said. “And, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I said. He kissed me softly, and I kissed back. I heard sirens go off and colours flashing around us. “The police?” Liam nodded. I smiled. It’s over.


	16. Court and The Saviour

{Zayn}

It’s over.

A thought that has been racing my mind; I can be safe again. Well at least I hope I can.. But I have to see HIM one last time. We were all waiting in the court.. Today marked the day where I have to spend endless hours in this one building. The doors opened. He was marched into the courtroom surrounded by officers and in handcuffs. He sat on the left side of the courtroom-- next to his attorney. How can that man defend Edward. Even with all the officers, I was still nervous.  
“Hey, don’t worry.. It will be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Liam said softly. He rested his hand on my thigh. I could only nod my head. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I looked towards Harry and his eyes, his eyes were sad. The judge finally entered the room and we all stood. After the Judge had sat down, so did us.  
“On the day of April 18th of 2015, the court shall hear the case of Bradford vs. Styles. Mr. Edward Styles, you have been charged with the murder of of Justin Avery, and the kidnapping of Zayn Malik, as well as the attempted murder of Zayn Malik. How does the defendant plead?” The Judge said.  
“Not Guilty, your Honour.” The attorney said. I felt like my world was going down. He can’t get away with this.. “Breathe Zayn, just breathe.” I told myself. The Judge looked like he was about to speak.  
“Due to the severity of the charges against you, the Court has decided that you will be imprisoned until your trial without bail.” He said. I sighed in relief, but when how much longer will the trial be. “Court is adjourned.” I gave Liam a puzzled look. I walked outside of the courtroom and took out my phone and checked the calendar. That’s three months away. I looked at Liam again.  
“This is just the first stage of the actual process.” He explained. “The actual trial is in a few months, which we have to come back to.” I nodded.  
“Can.. can he still come -- out?” He finally said after breathing a few times. He was scared; maybe he is more scared, than I am.  
“Not with the evidence the state has against him.. He will not get away with this.” Sierra said.

~Three Months Later~

Back inside the courthouse for the actual trial.. This time; he will be sentenced. I just know it. Liam and Sierra were in full uniform, Niall too. They were all going to testify along with Harry and me, because they were the officers in charge of the mission directive and investigation. Once again, Edward was brought before the court and on the left side waiting for the jury to hear his case, well mine. This room was much larger than the room we were in before a few months ago. The Judge started to enter the room and we all raised from our seats and sat down once the Judge had seated herself.  
“It is now April 18th of 2015. The Court will now hear the Trial and case of Bradford vs. Styles. The Prosecution, may now begin.” She said.

{Prosecutor}  
“Good morning, my name is Daniel Williams, and I am the prosecutor for this case. It is my pleasure to represent the people that were brought here today and of this state. Over the course of eight months, the defendant, Mr. Edward Styles, had killed Justin Avery, Ariel Alvarez, Maria Terrace, Jennifer Rosa, Jennifer Alvarez, Jayden James, Jason Swift, Jonathan Cruz, and he had kidnapped and attempted murder of Mr. Zayn Malik.” I said, pointing to Zayn. I continued to speak. “At the conclusion of this trial case, I will ask for a verdict of guilty. Ladies and Gentlemen, I beseech you to think on what I am about to say. This man, Mr. Styles, had let jealousy get the better of him. His result was one man killed. In August of 2014, Justin Avery, Zayn’s best friend and significant other to Niall Horan, was murdered. And the very same thing has happened to each other person who came in contact with Mr. Malik. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I will call six witnesses to the stand. These witnesses will be, Mr. Zayn Malik, Officer Niall Horan, Officer Liam Payne, Miss Perrie Edwards, Mr. Harry Styles, who is the brother of the defendant, and finally Mr. Edwards Styles. At the conclusion of this case, we would beseech you to find the defendant guilty; that the state has met its burden of proof. Thank you for listening.” I said before taking a seat.  
{Defense Attorney}  
“Good morning, my name is James Peterson, and it’s my pleasure to represent Mr. Styles on this important case. The defendant stands here in front of the jury to be accused falsely of murder and kidnapping, as well as attempting a murder. Each of these crimes is a serious case, and at the end of this trial, I will ask for an agreement of not guilty as a verdict.” I said. “Ladies and Gentlemen, my client’s identity was mistaken, and therefore he was not at the crime scene. The prosecution hopes that their witnesses will show the guilt of my client that he was at the crime scene. However, the testimony in fact will only prove that the witnesses they have gathered are unreliable. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the defence will call one witness to the stand, Dr. Elizabeth Edwards: who is a psychologist, and she will testify to show that the prosecutor’s witnesses thought up the entire crime scene investigation in their heads. At the conclusion, I beseech you to think about my client and his innocence.” I said. I sat down in my chair.  
{Zayn}  
I would like to call Zayn Malik to the stand.” Mr. Williams said. I got up from my seat and wiped my palms on my pants. I was really nervous. What if I mess up, or do something to screw up the case? What would I do then; I will be living in fear.. I felt someone’s hand grab mine. I looked down to look at him or her to see that it was Liam.  
“Calm down. You will do fine.” He said. I nodded.  
“Thanks.” I said. I walked to the stand.  
“Mr. Malik, raise your right hand and repeat after me.” The Judge had said.  
“I, Zayn Malik, swear to say the truth and nothing but the truth.” I repeated after the Judge.  
“Prosecution, you may begin.” She said. I gulped.. Now here comes the pressure.  
Daniel got up and walked towards my direction.  
“Zayn, can you recount what had happened when you were kidnapped?” Daniel asked.  
~flashback from the previous chapters~

“Thank you Zayn.” He said. “That will be all.” Here comes the cross examination, it is the defence attorney’s time to ask questions.  
“Zayn.” James said. “ You said before that you were deprived of sufficient food and water?”  
“Yes.” I replied.  
“Then how can you be so sure that my client was your kidnapper?” He questioned.  
“Because, I saw him.” I replied.  
“But, you could have been imagining it due to the lack of hydration and edible substance.” He said.  
“No.” I said. Why is he thinking that I made the entire thing up with my imagination…  
“Are you a doctor?” He asked.  
“Are you?” I said with a smirk.  
“No further questions.” He said. He went to sit down and sigh to himself.  
“Zayn, were you fully conscious through the entire proceeding you had described earlier?” Daniel said.  
“I was awake for all but got knocked out towards the end.” I said.  
“That’ll be all.” Daniel said.  
“Mr. Malik, you may return to seat now.” The Judge said. I nodded and walked to my seat. Liam whispered in my ear.  
“See, I told you that you will be okay.”  
“I would like to call Officer Liam Payne to the stand.” Daniel said. Liam walked up to the stand and waited for the judge to swear him in. “Officer Payne, can you explain the process of investigation to the jury please?”

{Liam}

“At first, the murders seemed to be random, but after an intensive search investigation, we had concluded that each murder was linked to someone. This someone was Zayn Malik. We sent Niall Horan, an officer that was originally posted here before all of the major murders had happened to see if it would continued, but it stopped. After a few months with him monitoring the situation, everything was quiet and Niall had began a ‘regular life’ with his boyfriend Justin Avery. Justin Avery was my cousin, and he was best friends with Zayn. Edward found this out and killed Justin because of the jealousy between Justin and Zayn’s bond of friendship. After the murder of my cousin, I went undercover to protect anyone else that would essentially be harmed with if they had came in contact with Zayn. I was successful for a few months, until we decided to go to a party. Niall and I were looking for Zayn when he went for a sit outside and then he came inside to have several drinks. I found him on the floor sleeping from the over excessive drinking when my cell phone had vibrated. It was a text message from an unknown number saying to go out to the back, and that is when I found Miss Jane Doe. Who we discovered her to be Jennifer Alvarez. After that murder, I came in contact with Niall and he had some very important intel to tell me. It was from the brother of the defendant, Harry Styles. And, he was the one who told us, who the murderers were. It was the same day we found out about Edwards and Styles as culprits when we declared Zayn to be missing. Niall and I didn’t see him at school for an entire week, so I called Horan to find out if he was okay and Horan said he will check for me which he did; the entire building was empty and Zayn was no longer with us. After that, I drove off to the station to set up a search party for Mr. Malik. We tracked Zayn by using his location finder on the GPS which lead us to a warehouse that I recognised as it had appeared to me in my dreams. While we were saving Zayn, a fight had broke out causing Officer Tomlinson to get shot in his leg and there we arrested Edwards and Styles.” I said.  
“That will be all.” Daniel said. He left and took a seat.  
“Mr. Payne, is it true that you have feelings for Mr. Zayn Malik?” James said.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“That will be all.” James said. What is he getting at… Is he trying to make it seem that I can’t do my job correctly, because I am in love with Zayn?  
“Mr. Payne, do you believe that your emotions for Zayn Malik affects your performance as being part of the investigation?” Daniel asked.  
“No, I am quite efficient in my work even with my emotions of loving Zayn. It never got in the way of my performance.” I said.  
“Thank you Liam. That will be all.” Daniel said.  
“Mr. Payne, you can return to your seat now.” The Judge said.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” I responded. I returned to my seat next to Zayn. Daniel spoke once more.  
“I would like to call Mr. Niall Horan to the stand.” I looked over to Zayn and whispered.  
“Edward’s lawyer is trying to make us seem that we are lying about the entire situation..” I said.  
“What are the chances of that happening to our case?” Zayn asked.  
“0. Unless they have an expert witness that can manage to convince the jury otherwise.” I said. “But if it does happen, Edward goes free and he can kill more people who gets closer to you. That includes me, Niall and now Harry.”  
“I would like to call Harry Styles to the stand.” Daniel said.

{Harry}

I was sworn in by the Judge. I sat down and slowly relaxed.  
“What can you tell us about your brother, that lead you to believe that he was the murderer?” Daniel said.  
“Well, I had overheard Edward and Perrie talk about how to plan each murder.” I said.  
“Why did you not go to the police station sooner?” Daniel asked.  
“I was too scared. I felt that if I was to tell the station, I would have been next to be killed.” I said.  
“So what made you change your mind?” Daniel asked.

~Flashback~

I took out my phone and called someone.. Niall..  
~Ring. Ring. Ring.  
“Come on Niall. Answer.. Please.” I said.  
“Harry?” He asked.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“What’s up?” He said.  
“They did it again..” I said. “Perrie and Edward.. I can’t handle this.. I can’t stop them.. And I’m only human at this. I can’t be no superhero.. Niall I need help. Warn Liam. Warn Zayn. Niall, they are in trouble.. They are coming for them. Niall you need to be safe too..” I said. I heard some sniffling.. I know he was crying.. “I couldn’t save Justin, but I can’t let Liam be hurt too. And I can’t let you get hurt, I don’t know how I would live with that. You need to warn them..” I said.  
“Okay.” He said. “How?”  
“You have to get me to Liam.” I said.  
I hope I was doing the right thing. I laid down after telling Niall that Edward and Perrie had done it again. The door opened to the house and I closed my eyes and the cellular left my hand behind the mattress. I'll get later... Edward came into my room and muttered softly to himself.  
"I am doing this for you." He said. "I also want Zayn for myself, and NO ONE will get in my way." He said. I rolled to my side pretending to still be asleep. "And Perrie.. She wouldn't know what is going to happen next." He gave a laugh and walked out of my room and closed the door. I needed to get away from here and fast. I hope Niall heard my plea. I just hope he does and finds help. This course will lead the two of us in the same line. Stopping my brother and his delusional girlfriend.. It is time for this to end..  
~Flashback over~  
“That’ll be all.” Daniel said. James had walked towards my direction. James and I had never got along at all. He liked Edward a lot but I never approved of them together. He kept cheating on Edward..  
“Mr. Styles, how is your relationship with your brother?” He asked. I mentally gagged in my head.  
“He basically raised me. Our relationship was well until about a few months ago.  
“What happened a few months ago?” He asked. He knew fully well about what happened a few months ago. He cheated on Edward for the last time… He was the cause of the insanity…  
“His behaviour had changed. He began to spend more time at the school, then at home. He also began to become obsessed with Zayn.” I said.  
“So he would spend less time with you?” James asked. I really hate him..  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Were you jealous of Zayn, since he was getting all your brother’s attention?” He asked. He was baiting me.. I smirked.  
“No.” I replied. Daniel got up from his seat to cross examine.  
“Have you ever lie to harm your brother?” Daniel asked.  
“No.” I said.  
“That’ll be all. I would like to now call Perrie Edwards to the stand.” Daniel said. I walked to the seats where my group was. “What did you do as being part of Edward’s plan to murder the innocents.”  
“I was the one who lead the people to Edward to become his victims. I also befriended Zayn to confuse him about who actually killed his best friend, and eventually, I led him to Edward.” She said. I balled my fists in my pocket.. How dare she….  
“Do you like Edward Styles?” James said.  
“No.” She said.  
“Do you like Zayn Malik?” He asked.  
“Y..Yes I do.” She said, I looked at Zayn and he looked back at me.  
“Did you want Zayn all to yourself?” He asked. I looked at Zayn once more…  
“Yes.. I did.” She said.  
“That would be all.” James said. Daniel walked up.  
“Perrie, when you were working with Edward, did you ever think that you would double cross him?” Daniel asked.

{Perrie}

~Flashback~  
“Haven’t you heard of ‘An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth. Edward-- they are getting revenge.” I said.  
“But-- I am stronger.” Edward said.

~End of Flashback~  
“No.” I replied softly.  
“That will be all.” Daniel said.

{James}

“I would like to call Dr. Elizabeth Edwards to the stand.” I said. The Judge sworn her in. “Dr. Edwards, could Mr. Malik have been imagining his entire situation?” I asked her.  
“Yes.” She said. I walked to the other side with my hands moving from my hips to my chin.  
“What can be the causes of his imagination?” I said.

{Dr. Edwards}

“Well people begin to imagine things sometimes by sleeping, other people may imagine people or objects that were originally not there due to certain drugs. I believe that Mr. Zayn Malik is one of these cases.” I said.

“Is it possible, that Zayn was given a drug to imagine Mr. Edward Styles?” James asked me.

“Yes.” I spoke softly. Direct answers were always the best option. Because, behind my answers are the web of lies he gave me. The same lies he told me, while he was dating Edward.. Soon it’ll be my payback. Revenge is sweet..

“Can love have an influence on a person’s memory? Can it alter some of the recollection memories that person may have.” He said.

“Yes, actually many emotions can.” I said.

“Could adrenaline have the same impact as love?” He asked.

“Well the glands that produce the adrenaline has been showing negative effects as of late, so yes.” I said indignantly.

“That’ll be all.” James said. He sat down while Daniel, Mr. Hunk, had come to question me.

“Dr. Edwards, can you tell me the probability of five other people having the same statement as to Edward styles, all at the same time Zayn was also with Edward?” He spoke. Atlas, the truth has come out. “His kidnapper.”

“Very slim. Actually less than half of one percent.” I said. I looked at James, and he shuddered. Fight fire with fire, you will only get burned.

“That’ll be all.” Daniel said. James took a second to reevaluate his thoughts and walked up to me.

“Dr. Edwards, when you evaluated and study my client, what was your result?” James asked me.

“My evaluation of your client, Mr. Edward Styles is that he is legally Insane. At the time of the crimes, he didn’t understand the consequences of his crime. You could say, ‘He was blinded, but the things he had done. And, he was blinded by love. Everything he did was for Zayn.” I said.  
“That will be all.” James said.  
“We will now break for lunch.” The Judge said.

{Sierra}

I banged my fist on the wall.  
“They are trying to use the Insanity plea.” I said.  
“What does that mean?” Zayn said.  
“If it goes through, he will get off with just life imprisonment in an asylum.” I said. I punched the wall for the second time. “Which means, IF he gets that, he can be free again.. Due to mental institutions.. If he gets better, they would free him..” I sighed.  
“C’mon, court is going back into session.” Liam said.  
“Court will now return to the trial in session.” The Judge said.

{Daniel}

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My objective, as prosecutor of this case, was to give the facts of what was happening on the account of Zayn Malik and his friends. Earlier in the opening statement, I had mention that I would have called six witnesses, and I have. To testify against the defendant’s guilt, each witness gave an account of what had went on in the past few months. And, the establishment of facts that were provided: First, Edward Styles has killed not just one but many people in his conquest of being with Zayn. Second, Edward Styles has kidnapped, and tried to kill Zayn Malik. The theoretical defence of the Defendant has beyond shown that his guilt is represented and shown forever. In reference, it is like a tattoo that can’t be erased. It is always there. In conclusion, we would like to ask you to find it in your heart to verdict guilty against this man. He can kill your child next, or your sibling if he or she is next to him. Right now you, the jury, is on his list. I beseech you, find him-- to be guilty..” I said. “Thank you for listening to my closing statement.” I sat down next to my group. A single tear has came down on my cheek.

{James}

Good afternoon, I beseech you to find my client not guilty. We had one witness testify that he was legally insane, and I for one had also prove that the prosecutor’s witnesses have been proved unreliable.The burden of proof was not met; my client is not guilty. His state of mind is fragile, and he has suffered from a broken heart. Can’t you see that he was innocent in spite of his psychotic frenzy? I, James Peterson, the Defence Lawyer for Edward Styles have come to ask for the verdict of-- not guilty. Thank you.” I said. I sat down next to Edward.

“The Jury will think on the verdict of this case.” The Judge said.

{Zayn}

An hour has gone by and the Jury hasn’t came back yet. Deliberations often take hours, beyond hours. I can’t wait any longer. I started to fidget before Liam came to calm me down. He can’t get away with everything he has down to me. He just can’t. This is my sole purpose in life to get him into confinement. This… This is my REVENGE. The door opened and the Jury had appeared. They took their seats as did us.  
“Has the Jury reached a verdict?” The Judge said.  
“We have.” A women said. “In the criminal act of ,Offences against the person, we find the defendant-- guilty. In the act of murder of victims, we find the defendant guilty. In the act of insanity, we find the defendant Not Guilty. His sentence-- Life imprisonment in a mental institute.” The female juror said..  
He got away… He got away.. No.. I looked to my hands and silently sobbed in them. I guess my revenge was fulfilled. He is still out of my life. But my revenge.. it’s Gone.

******************************************************************************

[Sometime after the Trial]

{Justin}

I was watching everyone watch a sunset. Man it was beautiful.. I wish I could see it go down myself. I watched it for a few hours over in my time. On Earth, my time, is only a few minutes for them. I heard Niall speak.  
“I wish Justin could see this sunset. He was the reason that we are alive..” He said. Liam and Zayn rubbed his shoulder.  
“He is.” Zayn spoke. “I just know it.”  
“And while he is up there, he was watching us. He is making sure that we are always safe.” Liam said. I walked away. I was being called by my Saviour. I am his angel, while he is my saviour. I heed his call, and he awaits for me to come. I arrived in his Grace’s company.  
“I am here my Lord as you called me to accompany you.” I said as I bent on my knees to show praise.  
“Arise, my friend. I beseech you of your company and friends. Are they wise? Are they capable of keeping a secret?” He asked. I nodded. “If I were to give you one wish, what would it be?” I looked down at Niall, to see him smile, to see Liam and Zayn. To see them one day get married.. I smiled.  
“My wish would be that I would be able to see them all again. To see them smile and laugh, to be married with Niall. To be able to see everything again.” I said.  
“Your wish is granted.” He said. I bowed my head. “From here on out you will be reborn, and you will be known as the “Saviour”. The one who saves people when they need to be saved. You also have supernatural powers to protect the ones you love and the ones you have to save. “ He said once more.  
“I-- don’t know what to say My, Lord.” I said.  
“There is nothing you can say but Thank You. “ He said, and I nodded.  
“Thank you.” I said. I walked out of HIS entrance and stepped over to the edge and fell. I fell from the sky and downwards to the Earth, downwards to home. As I fell, I closed my eyes and thought of Niall..

{Niall}

Even though it has only been a week since his sentencing, I am still afraid of him. I think; I was next on his list.. I looked up and thought to myself: "Thanks Justin." Harry spoke up. "Let's walk into the water.." He said. I nodded. I slipped off my trainers and socks off to walk through the sand and into the water. The sun was also started to set.. This time I spoke out loud.  
"I wish Justin could see this sunset. He was the reason that we are alive..” I said. Liam and Zayn rubbed his shoulder.  
“He is.” Zayn spoke. “I just know it.”  
“And while he is up there, he was watching us. He is making sure that we are always safe.” Liam said. We stayed there until the sun fully set. And there was this one star, it shined so bright.. And it was falling out of orbit. I never believed in wishes but wished anyway.  
"I wish– Justin was here. I wish he was alive, I wish he was here, I wish he never left.." I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them. The star didn't fade, it started to burn and head towards us.  
"Guys.. It's a falling star.." Zayn pointed.  
"Zayn.. I think we know that.." Harry said. I looked more closely when "it" got closer.. That's not a star.  
"Guys.. That's not a star.." I said.  
"Then what is it?" Zayn asked. And it crashed into the water, the waves erupted. Someone came up from the water and stretched their body, and he walked closer. When he got closer, I ran to him.  
"Justin!" I yelled running into my boyfriend's arms. "I missed you.. What are you doing back.." I said in between sobs.  
"He let me come home.. He granted my wish.. And– I'm here. I am also the "Saviour.. So I will always be here Niall. I won't leave you." He said. We walked back and Zayn was next in tackling Justin. He was sobbing. He rubbed his back. "I'm sorry I left you."  
Liam came up after Zayn cried his eyes out and hugged his family. I'm happy I get to see him again.  
"Guys.. I'm not leaving now– but I am the "Saviour".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This constitutes the end of the book... Originally I was planning to do a sequel... What ya think? Should I post it here?


End file.
